


Cursed Knowledge

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: “Uh, yeah, you know, it’s fine to talk about sex- woo, human sexuality is great, yeah, just, you know, uhhh...” (hearing that Burnet owns and has probably used a sex toy branded after ME is cursed knowledge that I can’t un-know and I’ll be jerking off to that til the day I die?) he thought.-Professor Burnet sends a less-than-professional tweet to the Masked Royal, and Professor Kukui learns a lot more about his crush...





	Cursed Knowledge

Kukui was wary as he heard the sound of Molayne’s laughter as he walked down the corridor to the kitchen, feeling desperately in need of a coffee after the past night’s events. 

Well. Events was probably too dramatic, it was more like one event that he’d kept himself up all night worrying over. 

It had been a night like any other, lying on the sofa scrolling aimlessly around the internet.

He decided to check in with the “royal mask” twitter account he managed, seeing if there’d been anything cool happening involving him. 

Nothing much, like usual. Fans @ ing him with pics from the last match, drama, a few suspiciously horny messages. Twitter was such a depressing website. He sighed to himself as he looked through his notifications- and then nearly dropped his phone on his face when he realised who the latest horny tweet was from. 

@burnet_prof feel the Burnet: @maskedroyal raw me tbh 

He felt himself blushing just thinking about it. It must have been a joke, or she’d been drunk or tired or something- the timestamp on it was from 4am last night, not the time that sensible or sober people were on twitter. He knew professor Burnet was a die-hard Royal fan- but she just did not seem like the type to comment ... that kind of thing ... on her public twitter. 

Unable to resist, he pulled out his phone and checked twitter again.

Huh. It seemed like it had been a mistake, after all- she’d deleted the message. It was like it had never been there. He felt his frazzled brain start to return to normal. Maybe it hadn’t even happened? It seemed so implausible...

He was greeted by another gale of laughter as he pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Molayne, Hawthorn, and Holly all crowded around Burnet, who was laughing but blushing too. 

“Kukui! Did you see Burnet’s tweet last night?” Molayne said, looking him dead in the eye with an evil smile. Of course Mo had seen. And there was nothing more that his best friend liked than teasing him about Royal Mask. Kukui felt his shoulders start to creep up defensively. 

“Uh...”

Holly tried to explain, but she was cackling so loudly she could hardly breathe “Burnet- tweeted the Masked Royal- and asked him to RAW HER!” 

The whole group dissolved into laughter again and Burnet hid her face in her hands. “I was DRUNK! someone DARED ME!” She tried to protest, but Hawthorn shook his head. 

“Girl, that was all on you. Just own your thirst already.” 

“I deleted it the next morning!” Burnet protested. 

“Not before we got screenshots!” Molayne brandished his phone triumphantly. “Who knows- Masked Royal probably had the chance to see it before you deleted it.” He winked at Kukui, who glared at him, trying to stop himself from going bright red. 

“Who wants more coffee?” He said, diving for the Kettle and trying to change the subject. 

“We just got some, thanks.” Said Mo, brandishing his half- full mug. 

“Imagine if he did see it, though- wouldn’t that be hilarious?” Said Hawthorn. 

“Well, he already knows Burnet from how often he goes to her Matches- and how loud she yells at them.” Holly added, nudging Burnet.

“I’m sure he thought it was a joke.” Said Burnet, ducking down to take a sip of her coffee (in a limited edition Royal Mug, of course.) 

“Yeah, like the Mini Royal was a joke.” Holly said, and then dissolved into cackling again as Kukui jumped, missed his mug and nearly poured boiling water down himself. 

“What’s the Mini Royal? Seems like you know what it is, Kukui.” Said Mo, leaning on the counter and looking down at Kukui, struggling not to laugh at his panic. 

Of course he knew what it was- an enterprising local sex shop had manufactured some toys branded after Royal Mask- and it had been a pain in the ass (hah) trying to get them to take them off the shelves. His manager had had to take legal action in the end, and it had been a months long nightmare for Kukui. 

“Uh, it was in the news.” He manages to say.

“And of course this thirsty bitch bought one.” Said Holly, as Burnet swatted at her with her non-coffee hand and went bright red. Kukui himself felt more than a little dizzy. 

“Not at work, Holly!!” Burnet yelped. 

“You doing alright there buddy?”  
Mo said, trying and failing to seem concerned. 

“Uh, yeah, you know, it’s fine to talk about sex- woo, human sexuality is great, yeah, just, you know, uhhh...” (hearing that Burnet owns and has probably used a sex toy branded after ME is cursed knowledge that I can’t un-know and I’ll be jerking off to that til the day I die?) he thought.

He swallowed. “I gotta get back to work.” And grabbed his coffee and ran before he keeled over from lack of blood to the brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly little thing...


End file.
